Sex Patner
by Parkizuna
Summary: Baekhyun tinggal seatap dengan Chanyeol selama 2 tahun. Meskipun tanpa kejelasan status antara mereka berdua. Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol harus pergi meninggalkan Korea.. CHANBAEK GS PWP


**Sex Patner**

.

.

.

 **CHANBAEK**

.

.

.

 **Mature Content**

.

.

.

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch), PWP,Typos,alur absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Gak suka (x) tab**

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kehidupan Baekhyun ada beberapa pria, tetapi hanya tiga yang membuatnya berkesan. Di antara ketiga ini, adalah Park Chanyeol seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi yang diatas rata-rata tubuh pria Asia.

Mereka bertemu ketika masih sama-sama kuliah di Seoul National University. Pada awalnya mereka cuma berteman, dan Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol yang jauh lebih easy going dibanding teman-teman pria lainnya. Selain itu, Chanyeol mahir memainkan berbagai alat musik dan penyayang binatang, sesuatu yang selalu menjadi kekaguman Baekhyun.

Selama kuliah, hubungan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari teman. Baru setelah keduanya lulus, hubungan itu agak berubah. Kebetulan Baekhyun mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan Jepang yang memiliki kantor cabang di Seoul, dan Chanyeol pernah pula bekerja paruh waktu di kantor yang sama.

Mereka sering bepergian berdua, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam 1 apartemen. Sejak itulah, hubungan seksual menjadi bagian dari persahabatan mereka. Hanya saja, persahabatan itu tak pernah berkembang lebih jauh. Keduanya tidak pernah saling mengucap cinta, dan keduanya tahu bahwa masing-masing punya orang-orang lain yang dicintai.

Chanyeol adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang bercinta dengan Baekhyun dan baginya ia adalah sesuatu yang sangat istimewa. Tetapi Baekhyun juga tahu, lamanya durasi mereka bersama tanpa menyandang status hubungan apapun sangatlah besar untuk dijembatani dengan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari persahabatan. Maka jadilah hubungan keduanya sebagai hubungan persahabatan dan seksual belaka.

Beberapa kali mereka pernah mencoba melihat peluang untuk meningkatkan hubungan, tetapi sekian kali pula mereka merasa tidak menemukan persamaan.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Baekhyun mendapat kedudukan manajer di kantornya, Chanyeol mendapat pekerjaan di Jepang. Perasaan duka menyelimuti keduanya ketika kenyataan itu tiba. Setelah hampir dua tahun hidup bersama, sulit juga rasanya berpisah.

Walaupun tidak menangis, Baekhyun merasa sebuah kekosongan terjadi dalam hidupnya ketika mereka berpisah di Incheon Internasional Airport. Mereka berjanji akan terus berhubungan, karena toh Chanyeol masih memiliki orang tua di dan sesekali akan datang menjenguk Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun menatap kepergian pesawat yang membawa Chanyeol ke Jepang terbang, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, dan tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa kedua matanya ternyata agak basah oleh air mata.

Begitulah akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dipisahkan oleh Negara. Kantor Chanyeol ada di Tokyo dan Baekhyun di Seoul. Tetapi untunglah ada e-mail yang bisa menjadi media bertukar berita di antara mereka. Dan setelah dua bulan, keduanya menjadi sama-sama sibuk dan perlahan-lahan semakin jarang bertukar berita. Pada bulan keenam tanpa Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah hampir tak pernah mengirim dan menerima e-mail dari Chanyeol, dan kesibukan membuatnya tidak terlalu merasa kehilangan.

Sampai suatu hari, di bulan September, sembilan bulan setelah mereka berpisah, Baekhyun mendapat sepotong berita pendek dari Chanyeol.

 _..will visit my old folks in this Thursday, see you there.._

Baekhyun terpana memandang layar PC-nya, seperti tak percaya bahwa ternyata ia akan segera bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Dari tak percaya, perasaannya segera berubah gembira, dan ia mengangkat kedua tangan sambil berteriak, " _Yes_!", membuat sekretarisnya terkejut.

" _I'm okay, Kyungsoo_ " ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil melihat sekretarisnya melongo, " _I'm more than okay, actually.._ "

" _Shall I write it down?_ " jawab Kyungsoo menggoda, karena ia memang sedang bersiap menerima dikte dari boss wanitanya ini. Baekhyun pun tambah keras terbahak.

Chanyeol tiba malam hari dan langsung menuju rumah orang tuanya. Dari sana ia menelpon Baekhyun, dan membuat janji untuk bertemu Sabtu siang ini. Dengan kaos t-shirt merah tua yang ketat dan rok jean Levi's, Baekhyun datang ke rumah orang tua Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol telah mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik, dan keduanya memaksa Baekhyun untuk makan siang, yang tentunya tak bisa ditolak.

Sebetulnya, makan siang itu enak sekali: Bulgogi, Bimbimbap dan beberapa masakan China yang lezat. Tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa tidak lapar. Sejak bertemu, yang ada di dalam diri mereka cuma gejolak rindu bercampur birahi. Bagi Baekhyun, inilah pertama kali ia merasakan gejolak seperti itu.

Ia begitu ingin segera memeluk Chanyeol yang kini tampak lebih putih dengan rambut dicukur rapi. Ia ingin segera bercumbu dengan pria yang ia tahu sangat hangat di ranjang ini. Tetapi, di depan kedua orang tuanya dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjaga diri sekuat hati. Untunglah Chanyeol membantunya dengan juga bersikap menahan diri. Kalau tidak ada keluarga Chanyeol, mereka pasti sudah bergumul dan bercumbu saat itu juga.

Setelah tiga jam yang sangat menyiksa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, setelah minum kopi yang disediakan ibu, barulah mereka berdua bisa keluar rumah. Mereka bilang ingin jalan-jalan berdua, dan kedua orang tua Chanyeol mengangguk mahfum, tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Maka setelah berbasa-basi mengucapkan permisi, keduanya pun melesat menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang memegang setir, dan Baekhyun duduk rapat-rapat.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun meremas-remas paha Chanyeol, menggeser-geserkan payudaranya yang sintal ke lengan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu was-was takut menabrak mobil di depannya. Baekhyun sudah sangat bergairah ingin bercumbu, dan badannya terasa hangat seperti bara yang siap berkobar menjadi api. Untunglah jalan-jalan tidak terlalu ramai di Sabtu sore ini, sehingga akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen Baekhyun sebelum matahari terbuka. Cepat-cepat mereka keluar dari mobil dan bagai dua remaja berlarian menuju lobby.

Sesampai di kamar apartemennya, Baekhyun terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat diloloskannya celana dalam yang sudah agak basah di bagian bawahnya. Lalu ia masuk ke bath-tub dan mengambil sabun wangi. Diusapnya seluruh kewanitaanya dengan busa-busa sabun, lalu dibasuhnya dengan air hangat. Ia ingin agar kewanitaannya harum menggairahkan malam ini, karena ia tahu Chanyeol akan memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi favorit Baekhyun: lidahnya yang panas dan cekatan!

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di kamar tidur, membuka kaos dan jeans-nya, sehingga hanya bercelana dalam. Dengan mata bergairah, dipandangnya tubuh yang kokoh dan atletis itu. Baekhyun sangat mengagumi tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu proporsional, tidak seperti tubuhnya yang baginya terlalu berisi. Sebuah denyut birahi terasa di kewanitaannya setiap kali Baekhyun memandang tubuh lelaki itu. Cepat-cepat dibukanya t-shirt, bra dan roknya, lalu ia segera menyusul Chanyeol ke kamar tidur.

Sejak dari rumah Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun sudah dilanda birahi. Ia ingin segera bermain cinta dengan pria menggairahkan ini. Terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Chanyeol hampir setahun lalu, itu pun dalam sebuah permainan cinta yang terburu-buru, karena mereka sedang sama-sama sibuk. Kejadiannya juga di sebuah motel kecil di Gwanghwamun, sesaat sebelum Chanyeol bertugas ke Jepang.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur, menyebabkan gadis pirang yang seksi ini terjerembab di kasur empuk. Keduanya sudah seperti diburu-buru oleh nafsu yang bergejolak tak tertahankan. Chanyeol menerkam tubuh putih mulus yang sintal dan padat itu dengan penuh gairah. Baekhyun menjerit manja menyambutnya. Mereka berguling-gulingan saling berciuman, saling meremas, saling menindih. Sprei dan bantal segera berantakan dibuatnya.

Chanyeol segera mengambil inisiatif kala tubuh mereka sudah terasa panas bergejolak. Didorongnya Baekhyun dengan lembut agar tidur menelentang. Setengah dari badannya terletak di luar ranjang, sehingga kedua kakinya yang indah menggantung di pinggir ranjang. Lalu Chanyeol berjongkok di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun, dan gadis itu dengan tegang menunggu layanan istimewa kekasih-tanpa statusnya.

Inilah permainan pembukaan yang selalu dinantinya dengan penuh antisipasi. Belum apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah bergidik menahan geli yang akan segera datang. Chanyeol pun menciumi paha yang mulus ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus itu, membuat Baekhyun mengerang pelan. Apalagi kemudian Chanyeol mulai menjilati pahanya, menelusuri bagian bawah lututnya. Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

Baekhyun merasa pahanya bergetar lembut ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai menjalar mendekati selangkangnya. Panas dan basah rasanya lidah itu, meninggalkan jejak sensasi sepanjang perjalanannya. Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian ketika akhirnya lidah itu sampai di pinggir bibir kewanitaannya yang telah terasa menebal.

Ujung lidah Chanyeol menelusuri lepitan-lepitan di situ, menambah basah segalanya yang memang telah basah itu. Terengah-engah, Baekhyun mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol dengan satu tangan, perlahan menekan, memaksa pria itu segera menjilatnya di daerah yang paling sensitif.

Dengan satu tangan lainnya, Baekhyun menguak lebar bibir-bibir basah di bawah itu, memperlihatkan liang kemerahan yang berdenyut-denyut, dan sebuah tonjolan kecil di bagian atas yang telah mengeras.

Lidah Chanyeol menuju ke sana, perlahan sekali. Baekhyun mengerang, " _Come on.. come on.._ ", bisiknya gelisah. Rasanya lama sekali, membuat Baekhyun bagai layang-layang yang sedang diulur pada saat seharusnya ditarik. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak penuh dengan kenikmatan. Tak berdaya, tetapi sekaligus menikmati ketidakberdayaan itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya menjilat bagian kecil yang menonjol itu, menekan-nekan dengan ujung lidahnya, memutar-mutar sambil menggelincirkannya. Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, kedua tangannya melayang lalu jatuh mencengkram sprei. Geli sekali rasanya, ia sampai menggeliat mengangkat pantatnya, menyorongkan lebih banyak lagi kewanitaannya ke mulut Chanyeol. Serasa seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi cair, menggelegak bagai lahar panas.

Pria tinggi itu kini menghisap-hisap tonjolan yang seperti sedang lari bersembunyi di balik bungkus kulit kenyal yang membasah itu. Tubuh Baekhyun berguncang di setiap hisapan, sementara mulutnya tak berhenti mengerang. Terlebih-lebih ketika satu jari Chanyeol menerobos liang kewanitaannya, lalu mengurut-urut dinding atasnya, mengirimkan jutaan rasa geli bercampur nikmat ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Kedua kakinya yang indah terbuka lebar, terkuak sejauh-jauh mungkin, karena Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menjelajahi semua bagian kewanitaannya. Semuanya!

Maka Chanyeol pun melakukannya. Ia tidak hanya menjilat dan menghisap, tapi juga menggigit pelan, memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di dalam liang yang panas membara itu, mendenguskan nafas hangat ke dalamnya, membuat Baekhyun berguncang-guncang merasakan nikmat yang sangat.

Dua jari Chanyeol kini bermain-main di sana, keluar-masuk dengan bergairah, menggelitik dan menggosok-gosok, menekan-nekan dan mengurut. Cairan-cairan hangat memenuhi seluruh kewanitaan Baekhyun, mulai membasahi bibir dan dagu Chanyeol.

Jari-jari yang keluar-masuk itu pun telah basah, menimbulkan suara berkecipak yang seksi. Baekhyun menggelinjang tak tahan lagi, merasakan puncak birahi melanda dirinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang meletup-letup di sela-sela pahanya, di pinggulnya, di perutnya, di dadanya, di kepalanya, di mana-mana!

Chanyeol merasakan kewanitaan Baekhyun berdenyut liar, bagai memiliki kehidupan tersendiri. Warnanya yang merah basah, kontras sekali dengan rambut-rambut pirang di sekitarnya, dan dengan tubuhnya yang putih seperti pualam. Dari jarak yang sangat dekat, Chanyeol dapat melihat betapa liang kewanitaan Baekhyun membuka-menutup dan dinding-dindingnya berdenyut-denyut, sepertinya jantung Baekhyun telah pindah ke bawah.

Chanyeol juga bisa melihat betapa otot-otot di pangkal paha Baekhyun menegang seperti sedang menahan sakit. Kedua kakinya terentang dan sejenak kaku sebelum akhirnya melonjak-lonjak tak terkendali. Chanyeol terpaksa harus memakai seluruh bahu bagian atasnya untuk menekan tubuh Baekhyun agar tak tergelincir jatuh. Begitu hebat puncak birahi melanda Baekhyun, sampai dua menit lamanya perempuan yang menggairahkan ini menggelinjang. Ia menjerit, lalu mengerang, lalu menggumam, lalu hanya terengah-engah.

Chanyeol bangkit setelah Baekhyun terlihat agak tenang. Berdiri, ia melepas celana dalamnya. Kelaki-lakiannya segera terlihat tegak bergerak-gerak seirama jantungnya yang berdegup keras. Baekhyun masih menggeliat-geliat dengan mata terpejam, menampakkan pemandangan sangat seksi di atas hamparan sprei satin mewah berwarna biru muda.

Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram sprei bagai menahan sakit, kedua pahanya yang indah terbuka lebar, kepalanya mendongak menampakkan leher yang mulus menggairahkan, rambut pirangnya terurai bagai membingkai wajahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menikmati puncak birahi. Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kedua paha Baekhyun, membuat kewanitaannya semakin terbuka.

Baekhyun tersadar dari buaian orgasmenya, dengan segera menuntun kejantanan Chanyeol memasuki gerbang kewanitaannya. Tak sabar, ia menjepit pinggang Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya, membuat pria itu terhuyung ke depan, dan dengan cepat kelaki-lakiannya yang tegang segera melesak ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Bagi Chanyeol, rasanya seperti memasuki cengkraman licin yang panas berdenyut. Bagi Baekhyun rasanya seperti diterjang batang membara yang membawa geli-gatal ke seluruh dinding kewanitaannya. Belum apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah terlanda gelombang puncak birahinya yang kedua. Begitu cepat!

Chanyeol pun segera melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, mendorong, menarik kejantanannya dengan cepat. Gerakannya ganas, seperti hendak meluluh-lantakkan tubuh putih Baekhyun yang sedang menggeliat-geliat kegelian itu. Tak kenal ampun, kejantanan Chanyeol menerjang-nerjang, menerobos dalam sekali sampai ke dinding belakang yang sedang berkontraksi menyambut orgasme. Baekhyun menjerit-jerit nikmat, menyuruh Chanyeol lebih keras lagi bergerak, mengangkat seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya, sehingga hanya bahu dan kepalanya yang ada di atas kasur.

Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun. Otot-otot bahu dan lengannya kelihatan menegang dan berkilat-kilat karena keringat. Pinggangnya bergerak cepat dan kuat bagai piston mesin-mesin di pabrik. Suara berkecipak terdengar setiap kali tubuhnya membentur tubuh Baekhyun, ramai sekali di sela-sela derit ranjang yang bergoyang sangat keras.

Baekhyun tak lagi sadar sedang berada di mana. Ia berteriak bagai kesetanan merasakan kenikmatan yang ganas dan liar. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dilanda kegelian, kegatalan yang membuat otot-otot menegang. Kewanitaannya terasa kenyal menggeliat-geliat, mendatangkan kenikmatan yang tak terlukiskan. Setiap kali kejantangan Chanyeol menerobos masuk, ia merasa bagai tersiram berliter-liter air hangat yang memijati seluruh tubuhnya.

Setiap kali Chanyeol menariknya keluar, Baekhyun merasa bagai terhisap pusaran air yang membawanya ke sebuah alam penuh kenikmatan belaka. Dengan mata terus terpejam, Baekhyun menjeritkan penyerahan sekaligus pengesahan atas datangnya puncak birahi yang tak terperi. Chanyeol merasakan kejantanannya bagai sedang dipilin dan dihisap oleh sebuah mulut yang amat kuat sedotannya.

Ia pun tak tertahankan lagi, memuncratkan seluruh penantian panjangnya, memuntahkan seluruh rasa terpendamnya, bercipratan membanjiri seluruh rongga kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sedang megap-megap dilanda orgasme. Baekhyun mengerang merasakan siraman birahi panas yang seperti hendak menerobos setiap pori-pori di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengerang dan mengerang lagi, sebelum akhirnya terjerembab dengan tubuh bagai lumat di atas kasur. Chanyeol menyusul roboh menimpa tubuh putih yang licin oleh keringat itu. Nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal bagai perenang yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan di kolam renang.

"Oh, kau ganas sekali, Chanyeol. Betul-betul ganas.." kata Baekhyun akhirnya, setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan nafasnya yang memburu.

Chanyeol hanya menggumam, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua payudara Baekhyun yang bulat dan lembut itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun bertanya, "Berapa lama lagi kau disini, Chanyeol?"

"Aku harus berangkat kembali Senin pagi", jawab Chanyeol diwarnai keengganan. Baekhyun terdiam.

Singkat sekali pertemuan ini, pikirnya. Sambil memeluk Chanyeol, ia menggumam,

"Kalau begitu kau harus menginap di sini."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau.." jawab Chanyeol menggoda.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menginap di rumah orang tuamu.." sahut Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

Chanyeol tertawa,

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku menginap di sini!"

Dengan gemas Baekhyun berguling menindih tubuh Chanyeol, menggigit bahunya cukup keras sehinggada pria tampan itu tersentak dan membalasnya dengan menggulingkan kembali tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa seperti anak-anak bermain gulat. Cairan-cairan cinta mereka berjatuhan menimpa sprei, melekat di tubuh mereka berdua, sebuah perpaduan tubuh mungil mulus dan tubuh besar tinggi.

Malam itu mereka bercumbu tak henti-hentinya sampai pagi. Bagi Baekhyun inilah percumbuan terpanjangnya dengan Chanyeol, dan justru terjadi saat mereka tak lagi tinggal bersama!

.

 **FIN**

.


End file.
